


The start of their year

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sirius crush on moony was bored at work and I was bored at home. SO... I wrote this for one of their favourite pairings and if you don't read the tags it is your own damn fault





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/gifts).



Today was finally the day. Regulus was due to arrive at his flat in a few minutes. Sirius had been owling back and forth with his little brother for  _months_. He was finally leaving home and moving in with Sirius.

It had taken a bit of lying and a promise for two heirs in the future with a pureblood wife who understood that she was nothing more than a trophy. She was to be the pinnacle in a  _very_  unusual marriage that would rarely include her. His mother had apparently picked the perfect girl already, she was some upstart from France who only cared that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black would move her family and make them part of acceptable society as long as she agreed to keep secrets and hide her own affairs. There would be unbreakable vows.

Walburga would  _not_ let the unnatural inclinations of her sons be the ruin of the family name. The boys had already taken their vows of what secrets were to be kept.

Sirius felt the wards shift. There was only one person welcome today. Regulus.

He smoothed out the silk dressing gown he had donned over the outfit he picked especially for today.

A knock on the door, it was finally time. He opened the door to his little brother, rucksack over his shoulder and a box in his hand.

"Reggie. I was starting to think Mother changed her mind."

"Like I would let that happen. We took our vows, she couldn't stop us even if she wanted to."

"I know, I'm so glad you added that."

"Well, it is the perk of being a Slytherin brother."

Sirius grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into the flat, leaning over the box in his hands to kiss him.

"I've missed that so much."

"Me too. Maybe let me put my stuff down so we can do it right?"

Sirius grabbed the box and lead Regulus into his room,  _their_ room now. This was their year, then Mother would present the French girl for marriage, first to bear Sirius' child and then Regulus' child, boys of course. The Black name must continue after all. But now was not the time to worry on that.

As he bent over with the box, Regulus slid up close behind him, letting his bulge rest against Sirius' arse as he stroked up and down his spine.

"You know what seeing you bent over does to me."

Sirius laughed, "Of course I do kitten, why do you think I did it?"

He stood up and pulled Regulus flush against him, bending slightly to capture his brother's lips.

"Mmm, you still taste like strawberries and sin."

Regulus chuckled at his proclamation, unable to respond as his lips were captured again in a rough, demanding kiss. He gently guided them to the bed so Sirius had to sit. He loved it when they were like this. Usually, Sirius was taller, but he relished times like this when Regulus had the slight height advantage.

Sirius started to kiss his throat, gently moving the wavy hair to the side and humming when he kissed right below his ear. That spot always made Regulus melt, and this time was no exception. Before he finished making a mark, Regulus had climbed onto his lap and started to rock against him.

"If you're not careful this reunion will come up short little one."

"We have all night."

"We have all year. I will ward everyone out."

"We have to eat."

"Take away," he said, kissing down his neck and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"That will get expensive."

Sirius snorted "We have our inheritance again. We could order take away for Malfoy's parties every day this whole year and  _still_  have enough for the rest of our lives spoiling Maribelle."

"I think her name is Esme."

"Does it actually matter?" Sirius asked as the last button fell open and he let his hand fall to squeeze his brother's erection through his jeans.

"ugh, n-n-no, can't say it does."

Sirius chuckled against his Adam's apple, "I thought you'd agree."

"I'll agree to anything if you stop teasing."

"Mmhmm, you always do."

"prat."

"loveable prat though."

"Oh gods."

Sirius flipped Regulus onto his back on the bed, kissing his way down to Reg's collar bone, gently nipping as he flipped the button on his jeans, palming himself with his other hand. he tugged down the zipper and Regulus lifted his hips So Sirius could peel them off him easier.

"Eager today kitten?"

Regulus growled and pulled on Sirius' shirt, "shut up and get naked."

"So I see it we're not going to take it slow today."

Regulus wiggled out of his pants, "What do you think?"

Sirius laughed as he looked down at his brother, angry impatience in his eyes.

He pulled off his own jeans and reached into his drawer, grabbing a bottle of their favourite lube, a gently scented cheery wood oil that mixed so well with the smell of sweat and sex. He grabbed Reg's leg and pulled it over his hip, rubbing up and down his inner thigh until Regulus finally growled out "Get on with it!"

Sirius never was one for a quickie.

He laughed and worked in one finger, pressing against that little round bulb that made his brother groan. Regulus tried to not make a sound and Sirius stilled his finger. "Uhuh kitten you know the rules. You hold back and I stop."

"Sirius, I swear to Merlin I will end you."

"I'm sure you will, now let me hear you this time," he said as he circled Reg's prostate, barely touching it.

This time Regulus didn't hold back. Sirius slid his finger out, dripped a little more oil and slid in two fingers, trying to prepare him as quickly as possible without hurting him. It had been too long for both of them, they both wanted it just as bad.

"Sirius, enough."

He laughed again, "patience is a virtue kitten."

"Must you call me that?"

He pulled his fingers again, Regulus reacted, "Well, you purr  _so well_ little one."

"Ugh, I hate you some times."

"No, you love me."

"Enough with the teasing."

Sirius dripped oil on his cock and slid his hand up and down a few times to spread it around. He dropped the bottle back on the dresser and kissed the centre of Reg's chest before rolling on top, thrusting against him a few times before positioning himself, sliding in slowly. That first thrust was always his favourite, the slow grip on his length as he pushed in. Regulus usually took the first thrust quickly, preferring to drag out the withdrawal- letting himself stay in the heat of his brother's body longer.

"Move!"

Sirius chuckled, "bossy little one today."

Regulus pushed on his elbows and took his brother's shock to flip them and take control. He never was one for teasing. He lifted his hips and started to slide down when Sirius met him halfway.

"I'm supposed to be spoiling my new roommate Reg."

"Then let me do this. It's been far too long and I want to feel it tomorrow."

"You always do."

Regulus laughed, he wasn't wrong. But for now, he needed it hard and fast, so he would stay in control. Later he would let Sirius tease and go slow and sweet.

Sirius continued to thrust up as he slid down, letting his brother's hand on his hips set the pace. Soon Sirius was grabbing onto Reg and pumping him in time with their thrusts, letting his brother coat his chest before collapsing next to him and waving a wand to clean them up.

"I can't believe Mother agreed to this."

"We didn't exactly give her a choice."

"Yeah, you planned that out perfectly Reg."

"Well, I wasn't about to wait for Father to pass to take over as Paterfamilias. This was the only way to get you back in the family and back in my bed."

"I hope Marilynn isn't too girly."

"Mother said she's dark of hair and lacking delicate features."

Sirius snorted, "So she basically tried to find a manly looking bird so that the heirs happen?"

"Probably. I think she forgets you don't care either way."

"So I'm still going to father both?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to remind her what secrets stay secret."

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you."

"You always have."

"Let's get some sleep, when we wake up you can show me how much you missed me."

"Mm. That sounds like a good plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Meet the Parents" dinner

"I thought you said your date was well bred?"

"I did."

"She is late."

"Just because my date is well bred doesn't mean they don't like to make an entrance."

"Rather dramatic. Let's hope she outgrows it."

The side of his lip twitched. Walburga raised her eyebrow at the crack on his face- he rarely reacted. Before she could remind him of his own breeding there was a knock on the door. This time he really did smirk, Orion looked his son over... This was going to be quite the night apparently.

From the hallway, they could hear Walburga yelling "You filthy traitor. You will not ruin tonight! LEAVE!"

Orion glanced over at Regulus, a smiling Regulus. Oh.  _Oh_.

"Why  _Mother dearest_  is this how you treat an invited guest?"

This time Orion couldn't hold in his own reaction.  _That_  was not what he expected. He thought maybe it was that Prewett chit. He and Regulus made it to the hall to see Sirius leaning against the metal railing, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke off to the side. He was dressed as obnoxiously as he did once he first shamed the house with his sorting. He had on a pair of too-tight jeans that should have been binned three rips ago at least, with chains hanging on that used to be a mark of his family wealth but now instead of a classy pocket watch, the goblin-made silver links held his wallet in his back pocket. He was wearing a shirt from one of those awful muggle bands and a leather jacket over.

His motorcycle was parked in front of the house, chrome, blue, black and rather unsightly. Orion briefly considered a disillusioning charm.

Once he saw Regulus his smile spread, "Little brother, how I've missed you."

"No. I will not let my blood traitor son back into this house."

"Good thing you disowned me then. I'm not your son," he said, taking another long slow drag before dropping it and crushing it under his heavy boots- and more misused chains.  _Lovely_.

He brushed past Walburga, letting some of the smoke out right into her face, grabbing Reg and kissing him. When they parted, there was smoke rising from his lips as well. Apparently, his eldest son was here to rile his mother up as much as possible.

"Oh, right, manors. One must never ignore their manners lest a host assume they have improper breeding."

Sirius put on a sober face and then bowed over his Mother's hand.

"Lady Black, I thank you for extending an invitation to your fine home tonight so you may get to know your son's suitor."

 _Oh_. Well, apparently that kiss wasn't just to piss Walburga off. Perhaps he should have Kreacher swap the white wine for whiskey.

"This is not a funny joke."

"Oh, I do agree, Mother. It would be a terrible joke. But, Sirius is, well, serious."

Regulus took Sirius' offer arm after he shrugged off his jacket to reveal ghastly muggle tattoos. This was going to be a long night indeed. Once Walburga finally closed her mouth and formed words again. Perhaps a headache potion would help stave off the impending pain her yelling would likely cause.

Sirius winked and tipped his head "Lord Black"

_Dear Merlin, help us all._

Sirius, of course, spent the entire dinner just barely skirting perfect propriety. In all honesty, should he have ever been blessed with a daughter, this is exactly how he would have required a suitor to act upon introduction. Watching dinner play out, he realized that Sirius would have made a good Slytherin.  _Unfortunately_ , Walburga was too busy getting upset to realize that was precisely the goal of the disinherited eldest son here in what he would assume was a farce of courting if it wasn't for the fact that the Gryffindor was utterly incapable of hiding the edges of romantic love from his looks at Regulus.

Whiskey.  _Definitely_  whiskey. None of that Ogden's... no, tonight he needed the rare bit of muggle alcohol he allowed himself. It was stronger and necessary.

It was around the time Kreacher placed the final course on the table that Walburga finally broke, slamming her palm on the table.

"I will  _not_  allow this to continue. You will leave and never contact him again," she swung her finger from Sirius to Regulus, "and you will find a  _proper_  wife and desist from further shaming this household."

If Regulus' earlier smile had been a sign of the coming disaster, both of his sons smiling was surely was a warning siren- blaring out the obvious plan that was about to be put into place. With a small nod from Sirius, Regulus stood.

"Mother, either you allow this or you lose another heir. And the Black line  _dies_  with us. Because we know you aren't having more and would never allow Father a dalliance. Malfoy and LeStrange will never allow their precious sprogs to be Blacks... We are, quite literally, your only choice."

"There will be no child from this union anyway!"

Oh  _yes_ , that smile on Sirius' face was a blaring, garish sign he'd seen in muggle London. A map painted with  _Here Be Dragons_.

"Oh Lady Black, we already found that solution. You see, in a year, you will present us a wife. One who will be  _amenable_ to the House of Black as a joint union."

"Joint union? Surely you can't mean..."

"On paper, she would merely have two husbands. We would not be linked except through her."

"And you expect a woman to what? turn a blind eye?"

"Mother, we expect you to force her to do such. She can find comfort elsewhere as we will. She keeps secrets, you get an heir from each of us, no one finds out of the  _true_  shame of the House of Black."

Orion was too busy enjoying just how well his sons had played their hands to appreciate just how utterly fucked he was when Walburga finally released her temper.  _Oh well_ , a worry fussed over before it happened was simply a torture twice endured.

"Now, Lady Black, if I might offer a suggestion on the handling?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought perhaps an unbreakable vow. She will say nothing to shame the Black name, truthful or not. We can make the lie part of it a public bit of the ceremony you will insist on dragging us through. Should she ever even hint at anything amiss, it will be assumed it was a lie since no one will know of the truthful portion of the vow that you will secure before courting begins."

Interesting. They were very well prepared indeed. An heir each and a built in safety net. Well, even if they were perverse boys, he had raised  _intelligent_  perverse boys.

Both boys were standing, looking at Walburga. Funny how neither even glanced towards the true head of the family. Orion almost snorted but decided he'd rather not find out what fun little jinxes his wife had recently learned. After all, his sons gained their intelligence from him.

Sirius had a look that obviously showed how he felt they had already won. Regulus had a look of pure challenge on his face, daring his Mother to do anything but agree. Truly, they had set a trap and lured their parents into it perfectly.

"You will take vows too."

Sirius laughed. Perhaps the assessment of his intelligence was premature.

"Lady Black I expected nothing less. Shall we take it now?"

Orion raised an eyebrow. Gryffindor indeed.


	3. Reg's choice (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus had a surprise when Sirius got home (I divided it in two because I need sleep and only got through half the editing.)

Sirius came home from the market with bags full of food. Regulus insisted they not waste money on take-away every day, so after a week, Sirius headed out to the market.

He didn't realize Regulus had  _other_  reasons to get him out. He should have known. Regulus always was the romantic one, far too into foreplay. Sirius always teased him about it, but in reality, it was why they worked so well.

Sirius was all passion, rough and fast, at times a little painful. And Regulus loved that.

Regulus was all romance, toys and teasing and tenderness. And Sirius relished being taken care of.

They were what the other needed most, what they never had in their excuse for a home growing up.

And so, when he dropped the bags on the table and took in the flat, he knew that tonight he wasn't in control. The steam rolling out of the bathroom smelled of citrus and mint- a strange mix he grew to love after one of his distractions had smelled of it.

"Reggie?"

"In here," the response came from the bedroom.

Sirius hadn't even had a chance to shrug off his coat and toss it on the chair when he spotted Regulus and froze. Gods above and below did the man look good in just jeans. He needed to find that old quidditch captain of Reg's and thank him for the beautiful body before him. When he turned to face Sirius, the smirk on his face made it clear that he knew exactly what response to expect.

He walked over and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. soft black leather, smooth to the touch. Well worn and smelling of his favourite menthols. If one thing could sum up his brother, that jacket would be it. He gently hung it over the back of the chair and returned to his now smiling brother, slowly continuing to undress him.

First, the shirt slid over his head, making sure his hands lingered on the slightly slimmer build his brother held. He leaned forward to kiss Regulus but was met with a finger against his lips, he tried to capture it to tease, but Regulus moved back too fast.

"Uh uh. None of that puppy dog face. You know the rules love."

Sirius took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, only you are allowed to touch without permission."

"Good, now let's get you into the bath."

He knelt before Sirius, removing his boots and socks, placing them by the chair.

"This image isn't fair Reg."

Regulus smirked, Sirius groaned- the ceiling was less torture to look at. As much as he loved being taken care of, he knew Reg pushed the limits of his patience on purpose. He loved seeing the little fire lighting in his eyes, and just before Sirius would take control Regulus would reel him back in with sweet seduction.

Currently, he was trying to ignore the feeling of hands sliding from his feet up to his belt, the slow, steady torture of hands casually sliding up. Finally, he felt the tug of his belt and the loosening of his button. Then there was warmth, too much warmth for just his hands.

He stopped looking at the ceiling to see why- he was leaned forward, flicking the catch of his zipper up with his tongue before capturing it in his teeth and offering another smirk. Sirius started swearing in every single language his mother had forced him to learn.

"I'm fairly certain Mother never intended you to use our lessons that way."

"I'm pretty certain she didn't expect me to bed most of our tutors either."

Regulus snorted then slid his jeans down.

"No pants?"

"Never."

He pulled himself up using Sirius' hips, then slowly pushed him to the bathroom.

"I think, little brother, that you are overdressed."

He hummed "No, not today. I have no plans to join you."

Sirius turned to look over his shoulder- Regulus had out a pillow to kneel on and the sponges. He let Sirius drop into the bath and closed the door, keeping the heat in the room. Slowly he dripped soap onto the sponge and ran it over Sirius' shoulders, letting the bubbles slowly slide down his chest, slowly working his way down his right arm, then back up, along his back and down his left arm, gently resting against the side of the tub as Sirius watched him.

He gently let worked lower, as far as he could before hitting the water, finally kneeling as Sirius gave in to his gentle directions to turn, kneel and then stand. He gently ran the sponge over every inch of Sirius, well, almost every inch... He did like to tease a bit after all. Anticipation was the game of the day.

He grabbed the small bowl next to his pillow and filled it with water, standing before letting the water spill over his brother's shoulders, washing the suds away. Sirius was still there, watching, waiting for permission... clenching his hands trying not to reach out and drag Reg into a kiss. Bowl after bowl rinsed the soap from his body as Regulus got just close enough to feel his body heat, but not to touch.

He finally leaned in and tilted his head up, "Kiss me."

Sirius clasped his hands behind his back to avoid wandering hands. That would only end with more delays... he hated and loved this game in equal measure. He was so used to instant gratification in everything in life, especially sex. He barely had to wink and buy a drink before he was able to seduce anyone he pleased. But Regulus, he made it a game to wait. To see how long before his big brother would break, the big strong Gryffindor... The one brave enough to walk away from their parents without letting him be alone for long.

Walburga would have had an absolute fit if she knew that the dog that belonged to his Ravenclaw friend was really Sirius, sneaking along to hold Reg at night when they were having a bad week.

This was his way to repay the fact that Sirius never walked away, the fact that most of the time he deserved a punishment Sirius took the blame. He had a good childhood thanks to that. And he would never forget Sirius telling him to plead for Slytherin no matter what.

So he showed his thanks and his love this way, the slow meticulous care. Because delaying his release wasn't a punishment, it was a way of reminding Sirius he was worth  _so much more_  than a simple quickie. The first time he told Sirius that, he broke down in tears thinking Regulus didn't feel like he was worth it... but Regulus reminded him that he got the love, he knew his worth in the world- he needed to be wanted so desperately that there wasn't time to wait.

Funny, that. In all the time spent raising the boys they never realized just how perfectly they moulded their sons to be the only thing the other one need.

Regulus slowly reached up and pulled Sirius' hair from the bun he tended to toss it into when he took his bike anywhere. He could feel the tension as Sirius groaned and worked his hardest to not reach out. As a reward, he ran his finger from the nape of his nape, around to his clavicle and down the centre of his chest before finally gripping his length.

Sirius broke the kiss with a groan and rested his head on Regulus. Once Regulus felt the tension melt from his shoulders, he pulled back and guided Sirius to dip his hair in the water and lean on his side of the tub.

It was both of their favourite part of this. Normally they would both be in the tub, taking turns leaning against each other as they slowly massaged shampoo through their black hair, gently working out any tangles and relieving all their stress. Sirius was too busy enjoying the conditioner being pulled through his long hair to notice that one hand had carefully made its way into the tub, well, until that hand touched him.

"Bloody fucking hell Reggie warn a guy."

"It's more fun when you scream though."

"Oh gods."

"No, not the gods."

Sirius snorted, "I think that line was old in Merlin's time."

A firm squeeze shut him right up. Regulus held his hair off his ear and leaned in.

"Sirius, I think today I'm going play a new game with you. We have a few newer toys."

Sirius whimpered as he drew his hand all the way off, only to make a fist slide it down, letting each finger slide along Sirius' head as they opened enough to grip him again. He kept gently stroking, occasionally sliding all the way off again, kissing his shoulder and nipping at his neck.

"Reggie, you need to stop."

"Mmm, I don't think so."

"I can't hold back Reg."

"Then don't. This won't be your last one, I plan on drawing out each one for longer than the last." He punctuated that statement with a slightly harder bite as he felt Sirius let go, quickly vanishing the mess from the bath.

"You did so good Sirius, I have a reward for you in our room. Now let's get your hair rinsed."

Sirius groaned and dipped under the water as Regulus sat on the edge of the tub again, gently pulling all the extra out of his hair.


	4. Reg part2

Regulus took great care to dry Sirius off before guiding him to the bedroom, motioning for him to lay down on his stomach.

"Love, we're going to start with your reward, then I'm going to use this." Regulus was waving a bottle of massage oil "Do you trust me to just give you the reward?"

Sirius let out a growl.

"Uhuh, you know the rules, big boys use words."

Sirius took in a deep breath, "Yes, little brother, I trust you with my life."

Reg chuckled, "Well, this won't kill you."

He reached into the drawer and pulled out the new toy- they had experimented with a few things, but for this, he had gone to a store in muggle London. With Lily of all people. She had helped him pick out a few things, but this one was his favourite. The little charm she taught him to make it vibrate  _might_  have added to its allure.

"Close your eyes."

Sirius complied, he always did. Regulus knelt on the bed between his legs and placed the toy off to the side while he gently rubbed up the back of Sirius' thighs, letting him feel the touches before he slid in the thin plug. It wasn't all that big, especially compared to some of the ones Sirius owned, but something about this one had stuck out to him, and sometimes- less is more.

Once Sirius had relaxed under his touch, he reached over and dripped a little oil on the tip and gently pulled up on Sirius' hips for better access. When the toy first touched him Sirius jumped.

"Merlin Reg, that's cold!"

He laughed, "I'm sure you'll warm it right up, now behave or I'll take the reward away."

Sirius immediately complied, helping Reg out with a small puff of breath as he tried not to comment on the temperature again.

"Now, lay flat, it's time for the oil."

He poured a little oil onto his hands while Sirius got comfortable and wiggled around. As he lowered his hands to Sirius' shoulders, he spoke the charm Lily taught him, hoping it would work wandless. Judging by the moan Sirius let out, it  _definitely_  had. He smoothed over the worst marks from their parents and gently rubbed the spots where the pains never quite faded.

"Oh, that's a new scent."

"Yes, I figured it was time for a change. Do you like it?"

Sirius hummed and it turned into a groan as Reg worked out one of his knots, slowly sliding down his arms and back up. He saved the hands for when he could look Sirius in the eyes. Regulus was pressing the heels of his hands into his lower back, enjoying as Sirius melted into the mattress below. Even with the Marauders, Sirius never had anyone to just  _take care of him_. He tapped the edge of the plug and the vibration sped up slightly, drawing a gasp from Sirius.

He gently rubbed over his thighs and down his calves, but not his feet. Reg learned the hard way that Sirius is  _far_  too ticklish. When Sirius rolled over, Regulus worked his way back up, once more avoiding touching his cock. No, right now was time to really tease and worship the rest of Sirius' body.

Hours of flight and fixing up his bike left him slim and  _so much fun_  to touch. He wondered if Sirius realized just how much it turned him on to feel every muscle twitch and relax below his fingers. The constricted bulge in his pants probably made that obvious.

He set himself stride Sirius' lap and took hold of his left hand first, gently rubbing his palm first. He loved watching as Sirius completely yielded to the sensation of peace. He would start out leaning in then collapse onto the bed with his body, trying to keep eye contact before finally he would drop his head and close his eyes.

Regulus slid off and whispered a finite and the plug stilled. Sirius sounded very much like the puppy he could transform into.

"None of that now love."

He gently flicked the catch on his buckle and Sirius' eyes shot to the movement. Regulus slowly unbuttoned and lowered his zip.

Sirius mirrored his earlier question "No pants?"

Regulus smirked, "No, some ponce I dated taught me the joys of skipping pants."

"Hmmm. He sounds awful."

"The worst."

Regulus leaned in and kissed Sirius, letting his full body weight rest on his brother. He gently rocked and chuckled at the groan deep in Sirius' throat. He slowly worked his mouth down, gently kissing the scruff that Sirius insisted made him look tough, down his throat, gently nipping as he went. When his tongue circled Sirius' nipple, he showed off another impressive display of multilingual profanity.

Gods Regulus loved when he could turn Sirius from the cool aristocrat to a swearing, vulgar ball of mush.

He kept inching lower until he was gently breathing on the head of his brother's cock. He darted his tongue out to lick the little precum that had gathered. There would be plenty more of that before he let Sirius cum again.

He gently whispered the incantation again and let the plug vibrate right against his prostate while Reg gently rubbed along the outside, adding a little more pressure to the vibration while he teased Sirius with his tongue. He started to alternate between gentle slow licks along his entire length and tenderly bobbing his head down the full length.

It takes longer than he expected for Sirius to beg, perhaps the tub helped him hold off. Regulus teases until he can hear the tears in Sirius' tone. The sound that proves that if he doesn't give permission soon Sirius will break and feel like a failure.

"Cum for me love, I want to taste."

It only took one more long stroke and a tap to increase the vibration before he was licking the salty release off his brother's abs. He crawled up next to Sirius and held him close.

"Reg, please, turn it off."

Regulus chuckled and turned off the plug once more, gently sliding it out and putting it on the dresser. He ran his hands up and down Sirius' side and whispered how good he did and how proud he was of him. Once Sirius felt grounded again, he tried to press back into Regulus and received a small swat to the hip.

"If you're ready to continue you need to tell me. Use your words, big brother."

"Please."

Regulus laughed. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Regulus lifted his leg enough to slowly prepare him, The plug had made his task much easier. Sirius was trying to steady his breath by the time Regulus slicked himself, gently pressing in. As he drew out, he kissed Sirius on the shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like home.

Sirius shook as Regulus took his time. He slid in and out, a slow torturous pace, gently whispering against Sirius' shoulder how good it felt and how he could spend forever like this. Sirius was groaning back how he would never let go, never leave.

It was a far cry from the shouts of passion when Sirius was in control.

But oh, the passion was there.

With every slow, teasing stroke.

The passion was there.

Regulus gripped Sirius' hip and thrust a little harder, drawing a gasp from the taller man.

"Tell me how you feel, big brother."

"Like a fallen angel Reg."

Regulus kissed the back of his neck and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was, apparently, the day. They were to meet their  _wife_. The woman who had been told that she was buying her family's place in society with her body. Crude, perhaps... but what more was this marriage than a way to produce heirs for their family line.

Orion was to be the one to present her. Walburga had no desire to see her  _delinquent spawn._  Ah, a Mother's love.

They had been told to dress appropriately and act as if they weren't total disgraces.

Orion had even gone so far as to contact Lily for her  _assistance_  in the presentation. Walburga had allowed her displeasure on that to be well known, though Orion had overruled her as was his right.

_"You can't tell me that you are going to let a filthy Mudblood assist our sons!"_

_"She is married to the Potter heir."_

_"So he's just as filthy. One should keep their discretions hidden!"_

_"Like our sons?"_

_"Exactly! Who cares what they do, as long as the heir is pure!"_

_"Wally, we need someone they will listen to. Someone they trust. Someone who already knows. Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew would not make the home presentable and would allow the boys to wear muggle clothes. Lily will at least understand tradition!"_

_"I will not allow it!"_

_"Good thing, then, that it isn't your choice to make, my dear wife."_

And so they sat, Lily with her courting books rambling off exactly what needed to be done. She had already rejected fifteen of their outfits, though one could probably question if Sirius' suggestion of nudity should count.

They had both been on the wrong end of her wand a few times so far, though Sirius was in much worse shape.

"You will open the door and bow. Address your father  _formally_. Let's hear that first."

"Hey, Pops! How's it- OUCH!"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose and scowled, this was not going to happen in the short time they had.

"I don't know  _why_  your father only gave me two days. Did he not realize how long it would take to make this flat look decent? And let's not even  _start_  with you Sirius. This is not a joke. You  _need_  her to accept you or you lose each other."

"I know. I promise Lils, we can do this."

"Sirius, I spent  _hours_  yesterday cleaning Merlin knows what off of every surface in this flat."

"Well, we can tell you if-"

"NO! No, no. I am  _perfectly_  fine never knowing."

Regulus coughed to cover up a laugh.

"Okay, once again. Sirius, as the eldest husband you are in charge of most of the niceties. I need you to focus."

"Lils, I grew up with this."

Regulus snorted, "Yeah, and you spent all your time purposely  _ignoring_ all the lessons."

"At this rate, polyjuice seems like the best option."

"Fine, I'll show you both!"

Sirius made a show of smoothing his robes and putting on the perfect expression of all his years of aristocratic training. He was, within seconds, the perfect picture of grace and power. Lily had never seen him look so... refined. When he was cracking jokes and playing pranks it was easy to forget just where he came from, but standing there, looking as if his environment offended him, he was every inch the spoiled heir to an ancient, rich line.

He bowed deeply, "Father, I am pleased to welcome you to our dwelling."

"Dwelling?"

Reg leaned over, "You never call it a home when you are unmarried and out of your parent's house. Dwelling recognizes that there is something missing, in this case- family."

She flipped pages, trying to find that explanation.

"If I may show you to our sitting room, I have gathered all you required."

"Okay, let's pause there. We should double check everything is there."

"We have the houses she can pick from, the sealed statements for her Father, the full contract."

"Perfect. And tea and biscuits?"

"Father is having Kreacher pop in for those."

She wrinkled her nose, Kreacher had never hidden his opinion about her, so it was going to be a long day for her as the  _escort_. They spent another few minutes going over everything when there was a knock at the door. She suddenly felt a bit of magic rush over her and looked down. They had changed the colour of her robes.

"What? Emerald green works for redheads."

Sirius laughed, his little brother was definitely not being very subtle.

* * *

"May I present Miss Corinne Dubois and her Father Lord Alain Dubois."

Sirius and Regulus bowed and greeted and played their parts perfectly. Orion had slipped to Lily's side.

"Thank you, Misses Potter."

"For what?"

"You did in two days what we failed to do in two decades."

She ducked her head, "There was a foundation already. They may not have shown it but they listened."

"Indeed."

"She seems as if she'll fit right in."

"Walburga barely tolerates her."

Lily snorted, "Have you told the boys yet? They'll be tripping over themselves to keep her if they know that."

Orion coughed, though it definitely sounded more like a laugh.

"Lord Dubois, I would like to present our escort, the future Lady Potter, wife of the Potter heir."

She dipped her head and allowed her fingers to be kissed.

"We shall be in the other room then, your first meeting is an hour."

* * *

Lily sat back, reading the book she brought over while the boys met their wife.

"What did our Mother tell you, promise you and warn you of?"

"Well, she said that I will need to produce two sons, one for each of you. She implied that I would find the marriage bed to be  _undemanding_ "

Regulus snorted.

"Anything else, Miss Dubois?"

"She informed me that unbreakable vows would need to be taken."

"They will, we took ours a while ago."

"Oh."

"You will take two. One now, Reg will be your bonder. One will only occur if you choose to marry us, that will happen at the wedding and I will then be your bonder."

"What  _precisely_ will be expected of me?"

"Today, you will keep our secrets, there will be no sharing what we tell you today, no hinting at it even. You will be under our protection for that, even from our Mother."

"And the one at the wedding?"

"You will not let your actions or words disgrace the Black family name, and you will be loyal to myself and my brother."

"No fidelity?"

This time Lily laughed.

"I suppose I can take that vow today."

Regulus grasped her forearm, Sirius drew his wand.

"Do you, Corinne Dubois so swear to protect all secrets you learn today, to deny them if rumours are shared and to never speak or hint at the outcome?"

"I do so swear."

One thin silver line wound around their joined hands.

"And do you so swear to be honest in your dealings with us, where it will matter to your happiness?"

She looked startled for a second, "I do so swear."

A second silvery line wound around their hands, curling around the first.

"And do you so swear to only share the information given today with those who already know?"

"I do so swear."

A third silvery line formed, making her promises a cord wrapped around their hands.

"Do you Regulus Black so swear to protect this woman should this vow cause a need for it?"

"I do so swear."

A golden cord wrapped around their hands this time.

"Do you so swear to listen and assist in making sure all are happy, to the best of your ability?"

"I do so swear."

A second golden cord wrapped around his first strand.

"And do you so swear to enter this discussion with honesty and good intent?"

"I do so swear."

The third stand wrapped around them, forming a cord that quickly sunk into their skin.

"So, what is so strange that this was necessary?"

They went through everything then. How long they had been in love, the deal they struck with their Mother, the details of the pseudo-fidelity clause, the fact that Sirius would be the father of all children... She took it all rather well.

"So, I will be swearing to do nothing that would harm the family name? How does that work without a fidelity clause?"

"Simple. Keep secrets. What the public doesn't know can't harm our name."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Well, you would need to be careful about who you entertain and they would be expected to offer us some assurance of their silence. And pregnancies would be a worry."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I accept."

Orion looked up as the door opened, he immediately noticed the silver necklace, dotted with black pearls and black diamonds.  _Thank Merlin his boys didn't mess this up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this concludes the story. We'll see. My muse can be unpredictable.


End file.
